


Worst Girlfriend

by yamtempura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Lesbians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Kris and Fem!Tao have sex in a school bathroom.  That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is just pure PWP, I just wanted to write about schoolgirl ladies, don't even look at me. unbeta'd, obviously

Kristina Wu, captain of the basketball team, vice President of the student council, and all around 4.0 student had the worst girlfriend in the world. Oh, it hadn't started out that way. In fact, Kris had originally thought that Tao was the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen. Long, bone straight jet hair falling to just below her shoulder blades, side swept bangs hiding lightly kohled cat-like eyes and a bow-lipped mouth that practically begged to be kissed. 

Kris had dug her nails into her thighs and bitten off most of her lip gloss by the time Tao had finished introducing herself to the class in a voice that was equal parts soft and seductive and adorable, her Chinese accent hinting through, making Kris feel almost... nostalgic. 

Naturally, being the other Chinese student in the class, the teacher had assigned none other than Kris to help her out. Tao had walked passed her and given her a small, sweet smile, ducking her head shyly on her way to the empty seat towards the back. Kris had tried to keep her face neutral as inside she screamed. She was so... perfect. 

Of course, that didn’t last long. Tao’s plaid skirts slowly became shorter until they were barely passing code and mostly making Kris swallow hard whenever she saw the long length of tanned muscled thigh flashing as Tao stole her lunch. A plethora of expensive earrings in what was _definitely_ more than the dress-code allowed ‘two holes per ear’ rule were revealed the first time Kris had waited around after ball practice to watch Tao’s martial arts, her black hair pulled back tightly into a tight bun, making her face look even more sharp and fierce than usual. Then she smiled at her, curling her tongue behind her teeth, looking adorable, and Kris tried to smile back, glad that her double sports bra and loose shirt hid her suddenly rock hard nipples. 

And when Kris had jokingly mentioned that it felt like she was dating her, what with the buying her all of her food and trinkets, Tao had simply grinned at her with those smirking lips stained blue by the slurpees they had purchased after school and replied, “Aren’t you?” 

Kris had her tongue down her throat before Tao had even stopped laughing. 

But this was too far. 

“It’s the middle of the day,” Kris growled as she pushed her into the teacher’s bathroom, Tao just grinning at her as she walked backwards, her arms wrapped firmly around Kris’ waist and digging her perfectly manicured fingers into her ass. 

“You can just watch if you want,” Tao replied, licking her lips as Kris kicked the door closed behind them, reaching out one of her arms to lock it before returning the hand to Kris’ ass, this time under her skirt, fingering the leg seam of her plain cotton panties. 

Kris just snorted and trailed her hand up the inside of Tao’s thigh, feeling the muscles contract under her fingertips. Tao made the most beautiful noises whenever Kris touched her, little mewls and coos that basically turned Kris’ underwear into a lake. Normally, she’d want to hear every one, but this was different; they were still at the school for god’s sake, so she sealed her mouth over Tao’s, her other hand pulling Tao’s shirt out of her skirt so she could slide her hand underneath it. Trailing up the muscled torso (and oh god did that torso ever give her wet dreams at night), she slid her hand underneath the underwire of Tao’s (probably leopard print) bra to brush her fingers over her nipples. She loved Tao’s tiny breasts, made even smaller by the size of her hands, tipped with dusky pink and in any other instance she would have demanded that Tao remove her shirt and bra completely so she could suck at them, making them slick and hard in her mouth, but there was only probably another ten minutes until lunch period was over. 

Tao meanwhile was making those same sexy noises in the back of her throat, her shoulders braced against the wall and her hips canting forward, her legs falling on either side of Kris’ so she could rub herself on Kris’ thigh. 

Kris not wanting her skirt dirtied, slid her hand underneath Tao’s instead, feeling the heat of her cunt against her fingers, slickness already starting to travel down the inside of her thighs. 

“A fucking thong, Tao?” she growled, moving the fabric aside and sliding two fingers through the incredibly soft folds underneath as Tao moaned. 

“Easier access,” Tao replied sassily, her hands spreading the cheeks of Kris’ ass as her head tilted backwards, her black hair spilling across her shoulders. “Now can you please just – yesssss.” Tao hissed out the last word, her eyes closing almost to slits as Kris slide two of her fingers deep into Tao’s pussy, feeling the muscles twitch around her. Her thumb instantly went to the hardened nub of her clit, rubbing across it rhythmically as Tao moaned again and humped her hand. 

Kris shifted her legs and felt her own wetness squelch between her thighs, her cunt aching dully. 

“I want your mouth,” Tao demanded, her hands moving from Kris’ ass to her head, her fingers digging into her scalp, her tongue flicking around her lips. 

“You’re a fucking brat,” Kris replied, but as per usual, was helpless in the face of her request, especially since she wanted it too. Dropping to her knees, she pushed the light fabric of the other girl’s purple underwear to the side, and pressed a kiss at the very tip of Tao’s slit, the lightly trimmed black hair framing her soft pink lips perfectly. 

The loud guttural groan that escaped Tao’s mouth as Kris’ tongue dragged over her clit almost made her stop to shush her, but then Tao was spreading those marvellous thighs wider in invitation and all Kris wanted to do was make her explode into her mouth. She knew it wouldn’t take long. 

Tao rode her face as Kris fucked her with her fingers until her arm was burning, lapping at her in beautiful succession while Tao’s fingers deftly pulled most of her hair out of her sensible ponytail, sighs and groans falling out of her mouth as she chased her pleasure. Kris flicked a glance up at Tao, unable to keep her eyes off her. She was a sex goddess – her hair wild around her face, her bow lips bitten and swollen, her eyes closed in pure pleasure. 

“Gonna cum, Krissie,” Tao ground out, her soft voice made huskier by her impending orgasm. “You’re gonna make me cum so hard. Fuck yes, right there – fuck, Krissie. Oh god, I’m gonna – gonna… _ngh_!” 

Kris felt her thighs clench and her pussy clamped down on Kris’ fingers as Tao’s whole body shook, flooding Kris’ mouth with the sweet tang of her release. She eased her through it, drawing every last shiver out of her body, until Tao finally flinched away from her, reaching down and grabbing her tie to pull her up to her mouth. 

Tao kissed her roughly, bruising her lips, her tongue apparently trying to discover every single pocket of her own taste she could as she sent her own fingers down the front of Kris’ underwear to rub hard and fast at her clit. It only took seconds before Kris was bracing her hand on the wall behind Tao’s head, her own legs threatening to give way as her orgasm ripped through her. She poured her moan into Tao’s mouth, Tao sucking up the sounds of her pleasure with greedy little noises. 

She leaned her head against Tao’s, breathing harshly, Tao pulling her fingers out of her underwear. 

“Mmmm, thank you,” Tao said, wrapping her arms around Kris’ neck, looking equal parts smug and satisfied. Kris just gave her her own smug look in return. 

Then the bell rang and Kris pulled back with a low curse, trying to fix her hair in the mirror before quickly turning to try and straighten out Tao’s clothing, horror dawning when she realised that even straightened out, Tao still look good and well-fucked. 

“What was that even about?” Kris growled as she pulled Tao out of the bathroom towards their classroom. 

Tao just grinned and leaned up into her ear. “Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the vibrator I got yesterday and how loudly you’re going to scream tonight.” She smacked her ass just before they headed into the classroom. 

Kris swallowed audibly, not sure what worried her more, the fact that she had a sneaking suspicion that the Sisters knew exactly what they had just been doing, or by that little statement, Tao had basically doomed her to spending the next class daydreaming about doing the exact same thing again. 

She really was the worst girlfriend ever. 


End file.
